


Rescued By Void And Space

by Kronus88



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death?, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, HelpMeTagRight, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Resentment, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronus88/pseuds/Kronus88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is John Egbert I'm 17 years old. I have lived A simple life for most of it. Not much has gone my way... but I have pulled through. I moved a lot since 12 never staying in the same place for to long. Playing the piano is the only thing I use to free myself of all my suffering... after all what can a kid do.<br/>I'm just a kid who has lost most emotions... And I serve the most vile man on Earth...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LORD ENGLISH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Eulogy For Dad And Becoming A servant/Gangmember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miki_and_company](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/gifts), [timefornothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/gifts), [DragonGirlBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/gifts), [vvoidknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoidknight/gifts), [JERRYBERRY96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/gifts), [KeijiHaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiHaku/gifts), [lasciviousWildheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciviousWildheart/gifts), [Bluecho4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecho4/gifts), [SnowWight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWight/gifts), [pyrrhic_victoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/gifts), [Writer_of_Time_and_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/gifts), [Justanothersoul413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersoul413/gifts), [light_in_the_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_in_the_sea/gifts), [sburbanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburbanite/gifts), [AnalyticChaoticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyticChaoticism/gifts), [DippertheShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippertheShipper/gifts), [Eww22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eww22/gifts), [FudgeBloodedMaidOfSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgeBloodedMaidOfSpace/gifts), [HowlingArmadillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingArmadillo/gifts), [LandOfMistAndSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/gifts), [Lunabii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabii/gifts), [mitspeiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitspeiler/gifts), [translucentTitanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucentTitanium/gifts), [Qwerty_2poynt0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/gifts), [blue000jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/gifts), [ThatOneGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGhost/gifts), [Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/gifts), [Sniperdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/gifts).



> Relationships To Be Tagged At A Later Date.  
> And Characters will be added when I deem "Necessary" >O

**Seven Years Ago**

"It was hard at first realizing The person who cares most about you will never come again. Neither of you know this but you sometimes feel it...And many Times over the years you say you love each other only to forget to say it one last time... never say it to them".

(Deep breath)

"I am John Egbert I'm a ten years old who has lived with this great man. An amazing Father. A good worker. A Best Friend. Husband, and son. Today I give my Thanks, because he was able to raise me even if our time together was short I still Have my memories with him."

(Don't cry not now, I have to finish this.)

"He taught me to play the piano, how to cook(baked goods mostly), do excellent pranks, and be a proper gentleman. We made good memories together... And I could have never asked for a better father than Atticus Egbert and today is the most saddest day in my life for I could have never guessed I would write and give a eulogy at the age of ten".

(Don't cry he would have wished for you to be happy.)

"I thank you all for coming to his funeral and I hope you and your loved ones can spend time together longer than me and my father had and may you make the most out of it".

After that I listen to what my dad's fellow workers thought of him, how he was to them and what a great worker he was. They all wished for him to still be here. It lasted for nearly 3 hours. I felt happy knowing so many people cared about him. They all said; we hope you can find peace soon; we wish for a happier life for you; we hope you don't have to got through more troubling times. At the time these words were just a pick me up. But later I would find out words were just useless.

(If you truly meant those words... Why didn't any of you helped me then before _THEY_ came)

Months Later But Not Many

"JOHN GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT"

"Yes ma'am" "I told you to call me H.I.C"

(Takes A Bow)

"Sorry Her Imperial Condense. But what is the reason you have called me for?"

"I want you to prepare All the rooms We have guests arriving here in a couple of hours."

"May I ask who are the guests?"

"Better, and to answer your question it's the Felt, The midnight crew, and Doc Scratch."

"Is there anything else you want me to do after I clean The rooms."

"Yes I want you to cook the meals for Scratch he has taken a liking to the food you prepare."

"Is that all H.I.C." "No I want you to be the entertainment for today."

(Shit, no please anything but that.)

*soft groan* "Might I ask what should I perform."

"Just the usually, just play the piano"

(Thank Gods)

"But if he ask for something else I won't stop them."

*Breaks Composure* "Please don't do that!"

She starts wailing at me she does not stop for a while tell she sees me bleed a bit on the floor.

"DID YOU JUST RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"No H.I.C, I did not mean to. Please excuse my rude behavior."

"Good, now get to work!"

This was a continuous thing for me... from the day she came to pick me up.

**Months In the past but not many**

She picked me up the day after the funeral, said she was family. "Hey kid, I'm your new guardian. You may not like that but I'm your closest family member it's my job now to take care of you so pack some your things you're moving to my place." At first I did not want to, she did not show any proof. but she pulled out some documents showing she was so I agreed, I packed all my cloths and was heading down stairs till...

I noticed outside there we're MiBs everywhere, so I asked her.

"Lady who are you exactly."

"Her Imperial Condense"

"Wait... aren't you the part of the nefarious Gang that has been causing nothing but trouble for- "

"Yep, now kid if you know what's good for you stop asking questions and get to the car."

"No, I think it would be in my best interest if I-"

"NOW SPADES!"

Before I Knew it I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

...

....

.....

(Where am I)

I looked around and noticed... tinted windows? I felt movement around me and saw the lady siting down arguing with someone

 

"Spades you idiot the plan was to only tie him up not knock him out"

"Doesn't matter the job is done sweet-heart "

...

(So his the one who knocked me out )

"Condense, snowman on the line for you." 

(What's going on)

"What is it!"

... (Ugh! I can't hear what there talking about)

"Ugh! looks like we got to prepare the house the boss is coming."

"Shit what about the kid."

"Will figure something out spades, right now we have a job to do."

__________

And they did. Here I became a worker in the house doing errands for them here and there... but when Doc Scratch comes I'm the chef and entertainment. This Goes on for a while.

**One year later**

"John, Lord English Wishes to speak to you."

"Yes H.I.C I'll head out now."

I walk through a long corridor and I see the Felt all against the corridor. Clover is the only one who talks. "Lord English will see you now."

I open the door and see a man looking out the window he points his hand to a chair and says "Sit down John Egbert" I comply to his demand and he turns around to look at me. He seems normal to me I don't see why the others fear him. He then pulls out a Golden cane and begins to glow and grow wings. "Its nice to meet you John Egbert"

 

"It's good to meet you to sir."

(Gods I see why they fear this guy, he just rubs you the wrong way.)

"So Lord English What is the reason you have summoned me."

All I saw was a grin appearing and it felt wrong. What he had planned would not end well for me.

" _John I have a proposition for you and you may or may not like it._ "

"What is it sir."

(Gods please don't let it be anything worse than what I have now, I don't think I can take it anymore)

" _You are going to be my new servant, my new member._ "

"With all due respect Sir, why me."

" _Simple really, you have something most of my Lackeys don't have... a reason to live, continue and prosper free._ "

"What do you mean Sir?"

" _Will to be a part of my gang you need to do something._ "

"And what is that Sir?"

" _Kill the Condense. And if you need motivation... She was the one who had your father killed._ "

After he said that I felt something break inside I think it was what I had left of the sane inside me After that everything felt...like nothing.

"SHE DID WHAT!"

For a while everything was blowing in the room I heard Thunder around us, and I ran Towards the Condense I did not know what I was doing. But when I saw her.

"CONDENSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What, how dare you spea-"

She was not able to finish, I had started punching her. Hitting and hitting till I could not feel anything in my hands. After what felt like hours I looked at what I had done. She was a mess of blood,puffed flesh, and hair. Lord English came in the room and saw what I had done. He first checked her pulse and started laughing.

" _HA HA HEE HEE"_

_"Good job John. Now it's time for your name, as part of my gang its a way of showing your new beginning._ "

I just nodded... After what I did I couldn't feel anything really... Just some emptiness I just listened to his speech.

" _Your name for our group will be the Heir Of Breath, for the fact you will be the judge of who will always breath._ "

After that we started training for five years

\---------------

In the summer of the fifth year he said " _You're ready John, it took us awhile but you are ready for your first solo job._ "

"What is your command Lord English."

" _I need you to Infiltrate a certain school._ "

" What must I do."

_"I need you to kill some people and take some information, it's hidden inside the school._ "

"What is the Information?"

" _It's called project_ _**NEW SUN**_."

"And what should I expect from there."

" _People Like us with the power to command , though they're limited on what they can do... unlike us."_

"So I should expect some retaliation sir."

" _Yes but this will push you forward some_." 

( _Maybe you'll be my new body._ )

"And what should I do to them? just kill them or do you wish for me to bring them for Doc Scratch's Experiments."

" _Bring Some interesting ones in._ "

"Yes, sir."

" _And john._ "

"Yes... Lord English."

" _Do not fail_."

"I won't sir."

 

And with this I began my first solo job. At the school know as Skia prep.


	2. Students At Skia Prep And New Student Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy Reads From The Texts Of Old  
> Rose looks over  
> Kanaya Prepares  
> Jane solves  
> All Others Have Fun searching for the new student.  
> Calliope meets  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For ANY And I Mean Any Grammatical Errors on this Chapter I Hope You Enjoy.  
> Though Fair Warning There Will Be Instances Of Love At First Sight, Death(Later Chapters), and I Horrible Presentations Of Characters- Meaning I dont Do Justice For Certian Characters. RIP Me

Roxy Read "The Beginning"

A game that is how our story began. 12 Angels were chosen to play that which changed reality and the reward for it a Universe to rule, guide, and nurture to there desire. But they soon found out for such a great game came with a price. They lost there home planet they lost there homes and beloved caretakers. As they played they soon found out it was unwinnable there Session was not meant to be beat Skia could not create. There Game was corrupted before they began by the most vile and evil creature known to Paradox Space a creature whose name remains a mystery. They searched for Years never finding a way to make there game winnable so They consulted the great Denizen Echidna for guidance. She stated "You must preform "The Scratch" when you do so the session will redesign both your planets past and itself so it can bare fruit of the next Universe." So they made the preparations for "The Scratch" they made way for the winners plate form and awaited for the scratch to commence but luck was still not in there favor.

"interesting so what happened next dear?"

"I was getting to that Callie"

"sorry Roxy please continUe"

"As I was saying-"

They were tricked yet again. For starting "The Scratch" They also reset themselves they were sent to the past but had forgotten each other and there planet was given to thing a "Guardian" to move things along and to ensure the planet could be prepared. The second one was a creature so vile it was given sacrifices to appease it. this creature caused the planet to be sent into a darkness like no other they were turned into a race bent on conquering, subjugating, and bloodshed wither it be something else or there own races blood. But one Angel regained his memories of the planet he was born it and he longed for it "The Angel Of Blood". He caused a rebellion that he thought could cause this world to change he found Three of his fellow Angels "The Angel Of Heart", "Angel of Space" and "The Angel Of Doom" These four Angels spent many years before they were caught. They soon found out that three other Angels "Angel Of Rage","Angel Of Hope" were corrupted so much they could never be saved and the one who lead the corruption of the planet "The Angel Of Life". She then sentenced "The Angel Of Blood" to death along with one his followers and the other two a fate of slavery till death. The "Angel Of Blood" Wept and turned to anger Proclaiming a prophecy like never heard. That another would come and start the end of there race and with him were to be eleven others they would ensure the planets destruction. and during his execution his final Sermon.

"I have been peaceful  
I have been Kind  
I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long  
I have had dreams too  
Dreams of what might of been where blood was simply blood  
And all of us were equal  
If wishing for that is heresy  
Then yes I deserve to die…  
I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty….  
They say power beings find anger  
When they have no room for love  
What made you so?  
Are you scared of change?  
Scared of those who are different  
I realize  
I am different then you  
I have known feelings that none of  you  
Can ever hope to know  
I've know the comroddary of friend who supported me against all odds  
I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope  
I have known a love and passion that transcended definition  
There is no use hiding it now  
You can all see me for what I am  
The signless...  
The sufferer...  
The mutant...  
My blood burns brightly for all to see  
It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell  
My memory can be erased  
But my ideals will never die!  
My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption  
You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse  
The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her  
She's known true love and you've forced her into a life of Solitude  
You've forced a mother to watch her son die!   **  
****I see you for what you are**  
**I always FUCKING have**  
**I thought I could FUCKING change you**  
**fuck me for being a fucking fool!**  
**FUCK!**  
**FUCK!**  
**FUCK!**  
**FUCK!**  
**FUCK!**  
**FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**  
**FUCK!**  
I am angry, because I forgive you  
I must be the biggest fucking fool in Alternia…  
But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together  
And its so fucking beautiful…."

With his death his voice was heard all across the planet and they felt peace.

"Roxy dear why did yoU stop."

"Just rlzed nbdy was listning but u and I think they all left to because of the new student that's coming."

"Shall we go and see them deary."

"Yes we shall Callie."

===> Be Rose

You Cannot Be Rose For She Is Quite Busy Reading All The Information A Certain Troll Acquired For Her.

"I don't understand all the information was there sir."

"Yes, I understand that Ms. Willow but now its gone so please explain why is that seeing as you were the last person to see it."

"Perfect."

====> Be Kanaya

She Allows You To Be Her As She Is In Quite The Predicament. She Has To Prepare For The New Student And Thing Are Not Going Well For Her or The Consorts That Are Helping And Her Fellow Trolls Are Not Really Helping.

"Tavros The Food Should Not Be Placed There It Should Be Next To The Cake"

"uGH, sORRRY KANAYA ILL GET RIGHT ON IT,"

"Tavros Were Is Gamzee"

hE sAID HE WAS GOING TO FIND ARADIA, SOLLUX AND MAYBE TEREZI TO HELP,"

"G4MZEE P4Y 4TTENT1ON, YOU S41D K4N4Y4 NEEDED OUR HELP?

"sOoOoOoOrY. I sPaCeD oUt, DiD yOu KnOw HoW bEaTuFuL tHe SoUnD oF tHe OcEaN iS. I JuSt ReMeMbErInG iT Is AlL."

"gamzee you ba2iically ju2t babble about crap ii dont care and frankly ii would giive a flyiing shiit about iit heheheh."

"Sollux be nice we have a job to do"

"Remember if you dont be nice ill take away your laptop"

"..."

"your eviil"

"Are You Quite Done Now Great Now Can You Four Help Me Set Up This Place The New Student Is Coming In Three Hours"

"actually two hours forty-five minutes and 11 seconds!"

"Yes Now Lets Hurry"

====> Be Jane

Jane Wishes She Could Let You Be Here But She Is Quite Busy Trying To Discipline The Robotics Club.

====> Be The Robotics Club President

You Are Now Jade And Are Facing The Wrath Of Your Cousin.

"but Jane we have to finish this and i dont want to leave the others here last time they built an entire robot without me :("

"Jane calm down. We were about to finish anyways."

"be quite dirk you're the one who started this anyways >:("

"It was just a horse, Harley. The Zahhaks can vouch for me"

"D --> This is f001ishness upon one hundred thousand prior, equally unsolicited f001ishnesses. As the  low-b100d Human has stated it was just a STRONG horse"

"8=D < F*DDLEST*%. Please pardon my utterly e%ecrable language, and unforgivable stammering, but it was just a marvelous Horse."

"See Harley."

"just shut up and lets finish"

"Are you all done! Good I will be taking Dirk with me"

"Jane I strongly suggest taking Harley."

"No! I specifically need your assistance Dirk. It involves with a case I am working on. :B"

"Well shit can't say no when my friends need me."

"Right? well let's go I'll debrief you when we go to Rose, first we need to find Jake."

"..."

====> Be Dave

You Cannot Be The Cool Kid For He Is The Only One Who Can Be Him.

"DAVE YOU INSUFFERABLE NOOK WIFFER."

"*what* do you want karkat "

"WHY ARE WE SEARCHING FOR SOMEONE WHO WE DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"look karkat i have a description here that rose gave me. here read it."

"BLACK HAIR. BLUE EYES. WEARS GLASSES. ABOUT OVER FIVE FEET AND 6 INCHES. SHOULD BE CARRYING WITH HIM A WHITE HAT AND HATES CAKES."

"SHIT, THERE GOES JANE'S CAKE. STRAIGHT INTO HOOFBEAST FECES."

"calm down karkat, at least we have some people searching with us."

":33< *ac pawses as she looks around for her new prey*"

"Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub! I AM -EXCIT-ED!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LOOK."

"WWHAT! karkat dont talk to her like."

====>Be Calliope

You Are Now Calliope And It Seems Like She Is... Wait What Is She Doing?

No Calliope You Can N-

"i am so sorry sir."

"..."

"are yoU alright i didn't hurt yoU did I."u_u;

 "not to worry. i'm alright."

You look up to see the bluest eyes you have ever laid your eyes upon. Not even a hint of different colors just pure blue and as you stare you notice something in them... but you cant think of way to describe them.

"are you alright. you look..."

"OH! I AM QUIT SORRY IT SEEMS I WAS STARING PLEASE FOR GIVE ME LOVE... I MEAN DEARY... NO I-"

He laughs. He laughs hardheartedly, and you feel your heart skip a beat.

(What am i feeling what is this feeling) 

" its alright the name is john and yours... love."

"WAIT WHAT! oh i'm sorry John it seems i am giving yoU the worst first impression."

"no this is quite the first impression, but i was hoping to catch your name."

"right my name is Calliope. a pleasUre to met you." >U<

"no its my pleasure Calliope."

"well yoU mUst be new here, i have never meet someone with sUch blUe eyes."

"why thank you. and excuse me for asking but do you know where the main office is. it seems i lost myself looking around... i am an hour late it seems."

"not to worry love ill help you with what i can withoUt caUsing casUal spoilers of coUrse."

"thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So My Plan Is To Make This A Story Of After The Game Was Finished And A Society Was Placed. This Is Nearly 1000 Years After Society Was Established By The Humans And Trolls. Not Only That But Dream Bubbles Are A Thing Here Or Heaven In A Sense And Resurrection Was Made For Those Who Did Not Go God Tier During The Game And Some Characters Would Be Brought Back Thanks To This. There Are Temples For The Humans And Trolls Though The Faces Of The Statues And "Scriptures" Of There Appearances Are Long Gone. The Story Will Explain Its Self So Keep Reading On If You Want.  
> Also Can Some One Teach Me How To Do The Pesterchum Thing Here I Don't Really Know How To Do Formats and Coding.  
> u_u;


	3. Introductions and Light Speacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope Make A New Friend  
> Roxy Runs Into Someone's moment  
> Last Name Is Egbert “my lady”  
> Rose Talks to Vriska and gets interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is The First Time Im Putting In color So Lets See How It Goes. I Am Also Going To Start Some Pester Log Chapters, So Look Forward To Those. If People Do Not Like This Ill Stop And Only Stick With The Typing Quirks.  
> This Chapter Also Has Some Slight John/Roxy Here and Some Mystery.  
> PS. This Chapter Goes To The Following People Who Helped Me Or Kept Me Going While I Was Learning How To Use HTML Right in the End Notes.

====>Talk to John he qUite the strange one. he has completely been qUite whenever I try to talk to him. what is going on in this strange boys head.

"are you sure you will be alright"

"No love i'll be quite fine."

"..."

"..."

so what fun things are there to do.

"Sorry love bUt i cannot tell you till the proper person has been assigned to show yoU aroUnd. don't want to get into troUble now do we.”

“That is fair...i guess. but all seriousness what is this school mostly about anyways?”

“wait John are yoU telling me yoU came here withoUt knowing what this place is aboUt!!!!!!!!!!!”

“is that a bad thing?”

“yes and no love. yoU see we all came here for a reason… some for minor things while others… yoU have to ask them.”

“i think i know what you mean. everyone who is here has a reason whether it be good or bad.”

“i'm afraid i am gUilty of the bad sort of stay.”

“by that look in your eyes i won’t ask for more information.”

“it’s qUite alright. i’m used to telling others about myself anyways… it helps.”

“...”

“listen Callie you don't really have to. you can tell me this when we're both ready okay ”

“...i am okay with that.”

What a strange boy. You only meet him today and it feels like you have known him a lifetime ago. He has a strange effect on you he makes you feel happy and the air around feels like it wishes for his attention like a child seeking a parent's acknowledgement.

“i have a feeling yoU will fit right in.”

“you really think so.”

“i am not a fan of lying. this my sincere statement love.”

“thanks. that's a nice thing to hear.”

“...”

“what is wrong John you seem troUbled.”

“sorry about that i guess i'm not used to making a friend so soon.”

“so we're friends now john?”

“you bet Calliope.”

You notice it again that weird look in his eye. You try to describe it… “loneliness” that's what he is giving off. You guess he has been through something just like you.

“oh!!!!!!!!!!! that reminds me I have a place to be.”

====>Be Roxy She complies with your demand allowing you to be her for an amount of time. By the looks of things something caused her and Calliope to be separated. Let us see what happened. Moments in the past but not many.

“Roxy love where are we headed”

“Lets not worry Callie.” ;)

“Roxy i trUst yoU really bUt the expression yoU are making is not helping.” u_u;

“... ...”

“...?”

“is something wrong roxy?”

“...”

“is there nothing i can do to ease yoUr mind?”

“callie i think we should run.”

“what ever do yoU mean.”

“ i mean run cuz 4 period traffic is Comg”

You both look behind you and see a sea of students coming for you. Before both of you even notice you both are swept away from each other.

“callie come an find me at the ----- room”

Back to the present but more later

“i hope she's alight.”

“what's that noise?”

You hear soft music playing from the distant it's sweet to your ears but it sounds sad.

“who could b play g the piano now?”

You think of your friends and the one who comes to mind is jane after all she is the only one to play piano that well. So you start running to the room.

“janey is that you, is Callie with you?”

But it was not jane but a boy with raven hair. You see him bathing in the sunlight while playing the piano. The air around felt happy to you like a child playing with a friend. But you can't help but stay there for a bit... … … And he is singing now.

“ We were born differently

But i could never stop loving you

All i could hear across the vast world

Was the sound of your voice

And how you wished to love”

Roxy-You think who could he be singing about.

“roxy love what are you doing?”

“callie?”

“yoU know it's rUde to stare at a person love.”

You take the time to truly realize what you were doing. And you… blush?

(why am i blushing at him I just saw him.)

“it's quite alright calliope i dont mind really. Though she did call for someone earlier.”

“sry i thought u were a friend of mine. jane is the only person who can play the piano that well.”

“Well the J part is right. the name is john, my lady.”

====> Calliope realize what's going on

She Can not comply with this action for she does not know what you mean

“So what happened to you roxy we were seperated and i couldn't find yoU.”

“ya i was moved to the comans area when we were separated”

“wait! >You were moved into a different area of the school how?”

“Well what happend was a period rush”

“Oh thats right yoU dont know what that is. bUt i can't say becaUse of casUal spoilers.”

“Callie i thought you’ve grown from that?”

“not really love i love saying that so much”

This conversation is going nowhere so we will move on to a different group now  
====>Rose talk to the spider 8itch!!!!!!!

“What a load of SHIIIIIIIIT. You've 8een plotting your revenge since day one. And I fell for it like a sucker. Can't say I 8lame you.”

“Vriska, what are you referring to.”

“Well if some8ody was paaaaaaaaying attention!!!!!!!! We wouldn't 8e having this problem!!!!!!!!”

“Vriska as you can see, I am evaluating all the information we have been able to obtain and deciding on the right choice of actions.”

“That sounds 8ooooooooring!!!!!!!!”

“It’s not really. All I have to do is see what people well choose to do and I am able to make their actions be in my favor. Just like Terezi is able to do but with more finesse to it”

“Are you done monologuing?”

“Yes.”

“Good 8eca-”

“Rose I need your help”

“Seems our conversation is to a close excuse me while I tend to Jane's needs.”

“Well if it isn't my lovely ‘daughter’. How is your relationship.”

“Hello ‘father’ , and yes my relationship is great.”

“Please dont go into your weird conversations, we dont have much time.”

“So what is so urgent that you require my assistance?”

“Someone broke into one of the computer rooms Sollux and Roxy work in.”

“Was anything missing????????”

“Yes some files were missing and some hard drives were destroyed.”

“Now please we need your assistance, we have jake tracking a trail we found. But we need some luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DragonGirlBoss- Dont worry your shenanagin chapter is coming  
> sburbanite-Thanks For Making The Tutorial For Pester Logs  
> JERRYBERRY96-Gave Me A Gift  
> KeijiHaku-Cool Dude,Good Story  
> Miki_and_company -Best Journal Story Of Post Sburb. Also Does A Good Rose. PS Thanks For The Link.  
> Bluecho4- That MageStuck Is To Good. Hope You Feel Way Better Friend.  
> vvoidknight- Everyone Go Read PaperKnives Its Amazingly Written And I Cant Get Enough  
> Tazzypillar- I Miss That Story Of Yours I Loved The John/Roxy Date Chapter  
> light_in_the_sea- Still Waiting On The Next Chapter But I Can Be Patient It Is A Well Written Story  
> AnalyticChaoticism- If People Did Not Like How The Last Intermission In Homestuck Went Without Word Check The Story  
> SnowWight-I Miss Your Story But I Know Its Hard To Write At Times Especially When Its Post-Sburb  
> pyrrhic_victoly- Fire Emblem And Homestuck A Good Combination  
> Writer_of_Time_and_Space- Has To Story's That Will Blow Your Mind Away.  
> Justanothersoul413-Viva La Resistance. enough said.  
> timefornothing- Check the story bros and sis's Ready Aim Fire is Good Royal Au  
> There Are More People But They Will Be Mentioned In The Next Chapter Till Then Good Bye My Demi-Gods. ^U^


	4. Harder Mystery and Consort Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Crew Find Were The New Student Is  
> Jane Mystery Deepens  
> Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer And Consorts Pay A Visit  
> John Gets Company And A challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Demi-Gods I Am Here This Month With 2 Chapter Maybe Even 3 or 4. Lets Hope I Am Not A Lazy Bum. Well Any Who I Am Now A Co-Author With My Friend JerryBerry96 And So I Well Be Helping In A Special Series That Coming In A Homestuck Story Near You. ^u^  
> On Another Note More People For My Thanking and Acknowledgement List At The End .  
> Tell Next Update My Demi-Gods.  
> ~_u  
> PS- Forgot To Mention In Chapter 2 In The Story I Got Part Of The Beginning Book From This Place.  
> ====>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2ENY6L9p7Q

====> Be the cool kid and friends

Dave is fine with this and allows you to be him. Though he looks very busy at th- THE HECK ARE THEY DOING THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE YE-

“hey karkat what are nep and fef doing?”

“WELL FUCKNUNTS IF YOU WERE USING YOUR THINK PAN TO PAY ATTENTION THEY FOUND A LEAD ON THE NEW STUDENT WHILE YOU WERE BUSY ON THAT CRAPPY PHONE OF YOURS.”

“:33<*ac races pounces towards karkitten and asks what's wrong karkitty?*”

“NEPETA I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ROLEPLAYING JUST GO SHOW DAVE FUCKING STRIDER WHAT YOU FOUND OUT”

":33<sure thing karkitty"

“so kitty what do you got for the strider”

“:33<I heard some students talking and a mysterious person was playing in the jane's domain and get this they said the person was playing far better than jane!”

“wait you're telling me someone is in the piano room and they're playing better than jade's hot mom”

“WHAT WAS THAT FUCKING STRIDER. I THOUGHT I HEAR JADES AND HOT MOM IN THE SAME SENTENCE.”

“)(ey w)(ats going on here. Does someone need some -EXCIT----------MENT!”

“Fef careful wwe dont knoww wwhat they're on about.”

“WERE ON ABOUT THE NEW STUDENT RIGHT NOW OR DID YOU NOT HEAR US WITH ALL THAT PALE FLIRTING YOU TWO WERE DOING EARLIER.”

“Glub!”

“The fuck kar wwhat was that!”

“okay lets move on we got ourselves a new bro to find.”

======>Be Jane On The Hunt

You are now jane and she is angry with her stupid friends.

“What is wrong with you two. You guys were good friends!”

"well jane what happened was just a bunch of bullshit and then some shenanigans plus an unstable relationship."

"Malarkey! mr. strider you well KNOW it wasn't meant to be we just weren't good for each other I was to distant and you were too CLINGY.”

"WELL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

"Yes well you two cease and desist this foolish banter we have pressing matters to attend to. dont worry we may have time for your relationship talk later."

"Thank you, rose. Maybe now we can continue on our search. So jake what did you find from that trail."

“Alrighty, i found the missing computer you guys were on about. But get this the Flipping thing was broken into pieces and then burned. Whoever was on it really didn’t want to anyone to find anything from it."

"W8!!!!!!!! I thought there was nothing on it?"

"I thought so to but this is just confusing. Looks like my job got a whole lot harder."

"So jane what’s next."

"Yes leader what on the agenda."

"I need to think lets go to the piano room I need some music for thought."

"Blimey! can we come i do love hearing you play."

"Sure! As long as you guys let me concentrate."

"I would go but it seems Kanaya requires my assistance seems some of the consorts a making trouble for here."

Its that salamander isn't it."

"yes, seems Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer has lead a group of consorts from the temple ground and started to ‘play’ with Kanaya. it seems someone informed them of a party."

"I think ill head with the dee8 squad and see if i can find the new student"

"Well bye and thanks for the help."

=====> Be Kanaya before shenanigans started You are now kanaya a few moments before the consort strike. Lets see how the preparations are… its nice.

“Thank You For All Your Hard Work”

“N0 pr0blem Kanaya anything f0r a friend.”

“iit look2 fucking awful”

“aH! THAT'S NOT NICE SOLLUX.”

“ya bRO WHaT's GoT yOU AlL mOTHeR fUcKiNg PiSsEd”

“...hm?”

“W4HTS WRONG K4N4Y4”

“Sorry But I Was In The Middle Of Receiving A Message From Porrim On Trollian It Seems Some Of The Consorts Have Escaped And There Being Lead.”

“SO WHO 1S L34D1NG TH3M.”

“The One Rose Named Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer”

“wElL mOtHeR FuCKiNg mIrAcLeS aRe AbOut To HaPpEn”

“sO WHEN DO YOU THINK THEY’LL COME,”

“L00ks like three, tw0, 0ne.”

“Blub blub blub!”

=====>Be The Viceroy

You are now Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer and you have a bone to pick with these people they forgot to invite you and your friends to their party and you'll make them pay for it. By Having fun and making noise.

“Blub Blub BLUB! (Everyone charge and have fun)”

You call to your friends an- God That's Too Many Consorts

=====> Be the girlfriend

You are now rose and you are in a hurry. Kanaya has message you for help and you know you'll make it before anything really bad happens.

“Viceroy what on earth are you doing. I have taught you to be better and this is what you do, use the leadership skill we helped cultivate to attack the innocent.”

“Blub Blub blub BLUB! (You forgot to invite me to the party of the new one.)”

“Tavros can you translate for us i can barely understand them they are blubing to hard and fast.”

“uH? sURE THING THEY ARE SAYING YOU FORGOT TO INVITE THEM TO THE PARTY FOR THE NEW STUDENT,”

“Blub Blub BLUB BLUB”

“aND THAT FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE A NEW FRIEND FOR THE SALAMANDERS,”

====> Be The Dewb Squad And Spider 8itch

You are now the Cool Squad, They Dont Know Anything About The Dewbs You Were Talking About, And Sadly Yes Vriska Is With Them. she just came speeding their way.

“so spider girl what brings you to our group i thought you were with my sister ‘looking’ for more information on the school.”

“YA VRISKA WHY ARE YOU HERE I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T COOL ENOUGH TO HANG OUT WITH.”

“No we were asked 8y the mystery loving girl to help her with a case it went cold so she went to the piano room of hers”

“:33

“Really????????”

“Ya we )(eard t)(e new student is there and get t)(is t)(ere saying t)(at t)(ey play better than Jane.”

“SO WHAT FOR ALL WE KNOW SOMEONE COULD JUST BE TELLING LIES AND WE WOULD NEVER KNOW.”

“you guys wwerent lying right fef?”

As they chated along a mysterious person was looking for into the distance. Watching and waiting for them.

=====>Be in the Piano Room

You are now jane and you feel out done. You and your friends went to see what the fuss was all about everyone knows this is were to got to play the piano to think but it seems a large crowd of students have come.

“What is all this fuss about?”

A student sees you and start to tap the another student on the shoulder they look back and see you and begin to part a way for you to walk in.

"Thank you boys but what is this fuss abou-”

[Unlabeled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVuZ5DGLsNk) [Mother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdDzpUsQins) [serenade/requited](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8KCrp9uZHE) 

A/N:Choose The One Sad Song John Is Playing.

You see a boy in a suit play a sweet song with a hint of sadness and you see people around and they are listening intently they are fixated on the student playing such an amazing song, and you tear up a bit the song is wonderful but it so sad.

“...”

“Who is that young lad, his music it's so amazing!”

“... he is good. Far better than any of dave's dj remixs.”

“Janey it's you gurl *girl”

“Greetings everyone nice to see yoU all here.”

“So roxy who is the young lad over there. he sure does bring a crowd”

"well his name is john and can that boy play. he and callie have been here for a while and get this... he doesn't even know why they sent him here for”

“wait rolal what do you mean he doesn't know why he's here”

“ya i mean he doesn't even know the purpose for this place”

“Really how does the old boy not know, heck even i knew the purpose of this place when i arrived”

“Well jake that's jUst it! the darling hasn't even told me why he came here or from where.”

“oh no you dont i know that look bro”

“What mister strider what look am i giving that has your nippers in a twist”

“Jane what is up with those two”

“They have been like this the whole day and i dont think it will stop”

“So a lover's querl? *quarrel”

“ i do believe it is time to be qUite our new friend seems to have stopped playing while we were chatting away ^u^”

“so calliope well you tell me your friends names?”

“Im john egbert nice to make your acquaintance madam and gentlemen”

“It is nice to meet you mr egbert.”

You notice he twitches a bit to it but reacts fast enough to save himself.

“dont worry just call me john”

“dirk strider”

“Jane crocker”

“Jake english”

=====> be john

You feel a bit anxious now, you just meet this people and someone here is named English this can’t end well, it can't be a coincidence, that cruel bastard decided to send you a babysitter it seems or maybe the other way around. You guess you’ll try one of the secret passwords. But maybe when you two are in whisper distance and... alone.

“it is nice to meet you three”

“Yes, likewise john it is great to meet a new student especially someone as talented on the piano”

“ really its nothing, i haven't even played in two years, i am a bit rusty”

“Nonsense that was spectacular, but not to toot my own horn though, i can play a bit.”

“really now. than care to show me who is better”

“Oh my stars and garters are we about to see a showdown of musical proportions!”

“I think we are jake ill message my bro and see if wants on this action”

“so how will we do this ms. crocker”

“It is really simple Mr. Egbert. We will have a dual on two separate pianos and see who is far better.”

“challenge accepted ms. crocker”

This is how John was able to gain some trust with the students of skai prep, and it all began with the help of the alpha kids and calliope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dippertheshipper-Got to love his Hero Au  
> Eww22-7 Words, The Human Race and check It.  
> FudgeBloodedMaidOfSpace- Her Au Is No One Is Dead.  
> Gale_Breeze- Cuz Who Doesn't Like A Power Explanation.  
> HowlingArmadillo- Zelda Games Mixed With Homestuck Enough said.  
> LandOfMistAndSecrets- Who Doesn't Like A Davekat Now And Then also Check Her Series Thanks For Playing.  
> Lunabii- A Beloved Mythos And All Sprites Go To Heaven Good Does Of Clarity.  
> mitspeiler- Also Does Some Zelda And Homestuck Fics With Some Extras Here And There.  
> translucentTitanium- Homestuck Songs Into Stories Some Are Sad, But Lovely None The Less.  
> Qwerty_2poynt0- A Lot Of JanexDirk Fics That I Can Never Get Enough Of.  
> SylphOfBlood987- Act 8: The Aftermath I like It And I Wish For More.  
> ThatOneGhost- Bury, Wished I Could've Thought Of That One.  
> Rosesandrecords- Beyond The Stars, At This Point I Say I Read It Just To Satisfy My Hunger For Borderline DaveKat Interest  
> Dark Automaton- For The Steven Homestuck Fusion Though All Of The Trolls Are Alive.  
> Sniperdoodle- They As Well Do A Homestuck Steven Universe Fusion Though With A Certain Twist  
> This Is The Second Batch And The Last, Maybe? Possible? Who Knows?  
> Tell Next Time Bye My Demi-Gods! ~_u


End file.
